


First date

by GreenTeaMenace



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M, Oh god this is so fucking sweet i cant even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 19:06:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenTeaMenace/pseuds/GreenTeaMenace
Summary: Félix finally asks him out





	First date

Félix was floored. He was actually spending time with Nathaniel alone; a rare stroke of luck had come his way. Yes, he finally got the courage to ask Nathaniel out and the boy said yes. Of course, it was more of a not-so-casual cliche; he slipped a note in Nathaniel's locker at some point in the week and Nathaniel confronted him. He thought it was a joke, but Félix was such a mess (how embarrassing) that Nathaniel gave in. 

Félix felt warm and could hardly breathe as he sat at the bench of their meeting spot.

He fiddled with the shark tooth necklace he got in America. They decided on going to a murder mystery. Félix was actually going to this anyway but he knows he won't focus on the movie.

Nathaniel waved at him from afar and as he rushed to the bench, Félix couldn't help but take him in. Nathaniel had a braid running through the side of his head and he wore a dark band shirt and ripped skinny jeans. His green converse was shiny but the laces were dirty. 

All Félix wore was his black dress shirt and blue jeans. He did mix it up by putting in his favorite solver hoop earrings, but he still felt underdressed. Maybe he should've done his hair? Defeated, he stared at his checkered loafers. Nathaniel sat next to him. 

"Sorry I'm late Félix," Nathaniel breathed out. "To be honest I'm kind of nervous. This is my first date." 'Oh god, he knows its a date.' Félix attempted to look at him. "Me too." Nathaniel hummed and slid closer. "What do you wanna talk about?" He asked. 'Okay Felix, that's an easy enough question. Just say anything. Be casual.' "Um, I dunno, books?" 'Fuck. Fuck. Too casual. He's gonna leave.' "Like, favorite books? Um, the Grimms brothers' fairytales." Felix looked in his direction in shock and after some silence asked, "Oh, you read Grimms?"

They carried on like that for hours and learned so much about each other. Félix has been wanting to learn the art of baking and luckily, Nathaniel's family had been baking for years in their dinner. And when he mentioned that he's been dancing ballet Nathaniel quickly bombarded him with questions. He wanted to come to recitals and learn how to dance and it felt nice to be questioned and to speak to someone with a genuine interest in himself and his hobbies and passions. 

They had to catch a later showing, so they went to Nathaniel's family diner. His mother was only a teensy bit intimidating and his stepfather seemed like a total dork. Félix's favorite part was when halfway through the meal, Nathaniel hooked their ankles together. Felix was a mess. He even tried to pay for the meal but Nathaniel's father told him absolutely not and sent them off with extra muffins.

It was during the movie when it happened. They were just about to catch a glimpse of the killer when Felix grabbed Nathaniel's hand, practically shaking in anticipation. When Félix realized this he had half a mind to pull away, but Nathaniel had a strong hold on his hand as well. Félix grinned from ear to ear before turning back. The detective was not going to be as pleased when she finds out just who this murderer is.


End file.
